Shion Sonozaki/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kotonoha Katsura, Rena Ryuguu, and Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) A few weeks after having fled Sakakino after murdering Sekai Saionji, Kotonoha Katsura walked into the small town of Hinamizawa, carrying her only possessions in one suitcase, most of its taken up by a few weapons and the severed head of Makoto Itou. Kotonoha walked up to the Furude Shrine and took a look around, noticing the the Saiguiden, the shed used to the store the ritual items for the temple, which was normally locked, was open. Kotonoha walked inside, and gasped in horror at the site of numerous weapons and implements of torture- spiked balls, metal cages, racks, scythes, and numerous other horrifying artifacts. "You know", a voice said behind Kotonoha, "It is said that those who enter the shrine with out permission are cursed by the shrine god, Oyashiro-sama." Kotonoha turned to face Rena Ryuguu, who was holding something behind her back. Rena revealed the item she was carrying to be nata, a sharp, machete-like blade. "I have spoken to Oyashiro-sama", Rena said, "He told me... TO KILL YOU!!" Kotonoha laughed and got out her chainsaw, revving it up, starting the blade spinning. "Bring it on!", Kotonoha exclaimed, charging at Rena and slashing with the chainsaw. Rena blocked the blade with her nata, causing the blade to rebound. Luckily for Kotonoha, the chainsaw did not hit her, instead flying out of her hands, over her head. Kotonoha got out her hacksaw and knife, and dodged a lethal downward strike from Rena's nata. Kotonoha struck back with her kitchen knife cutting Rena's hand and causing her to drop the nata. Rena dodged a hacksaw strike to her through an a thrust with the kitchen knife, before she sidestepped a slash and drew her baseball bat, laughing maniacally. Rena struck Kotonoha with the bat from behind, knocking her forward, right into a wooden board covered in foot-long metal spikes. The spikes pierced Kotonoha's torso and head, killing her. Rena retrieved her nata and walked out of the shed. In rectangular arch, or torii''of the shrine, stood a girl with pink hair and a katana in hands. The girl said "YOU!, You tried to steal my Yuki-kun from me! DIE!!!!" Yuno Gasai ran at Rena, with her katana in hand, and took a rapid vertical swing at her, which Rena blocked with her '''nata'. The two blades clashed, sparks lighting up the night. Rena swung at Yuno, cutting off a finger and causing her to drop the weapon. In her psychotic rage, however, Yuno did not notice the pain in her arm. She drew her hatchet and used it as a hook to disarm Rena of her Nata. Rena got out her baseball bat and took a swing at Yuno. Yuno, however, dodged, and struck Rena in the top of the head with her hatchet, embedding the weapon in her head, killing her instantly. Yuno Gasai pulled out her hatchet from Rena's body and retrieved her katana. Suddenly, Yuno heard someone approach from behind. She turned around, swinging her sword as she did. The syringe of Hinamizawa Syndrome in Shion Sonozaki's hand shattered. Shion jumped backwards and drew her sword, slashing at Yuno with her sword, cutting a gash in her torso. The gash, however, was very shallow, and Yuno again seemed to ignore the pain. Shion made another powerful strike. This time, there was a spray of blood. Yuno's left hand was severed. Like a PCP addict, Yuno ignored the pain and drew her hatchet and swung it at Shion, but Shion sidestepped and drew her spiked whip, striking Yuno twice across the back, tearing chunks of flesh of as it struck. Even someone as psychotic as Yuno couldn't ignore the pain now. Shion grabbed Yuno and wrapped the whip around her throat and tightened it around her neck. The spikes dug into her Yuno's neck, causing her to bleed profusely. After several seconds, Yuno succumbed to combined blood loss and strangulation. Results: *1st: Shion Sonozaki *2nd: Yuno Gasai *3rd: Rena Ryuguu *4th: Kotonoha Katsura Expert's Opinion Shion Sonozaki won this melee-only clash of the most dangerous girls of anime because she had the most balanced weapon set of the katana, the hammer, the spiked whip, and the Hinamizawa Syndrome syringe. It was also noted that her special weapon, the syringe, would be the only one of the special weapons that would be of any real use. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shinkawa Kyouiji and Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) Yuno Gasai: Shion Sonozaki: Shinkawa Kyouiji: Shinkawa Kyouiji opened his eyes. He stood on top of a sandstone mesa, standing between a large boulder and a juniper tree. Stretching out in every direction was a terrain dominated by sandstone mesas, covered in short evergreen trees, with no signs of human habitation save for the occasional barbed wire fence. This looked like a classic scene of the American West. The second think Kyouiji noticed was that he had his loadout from GGO: an L115 sniper rifle in his hands, Type-54 "Black Star" pistol and estoc at his side. For some reason, he also had the succynlcholine injector he used in real life at his side. Kyouiji had his real appearance, but his GGO weapons... and his surroundings looked nothing like Japan. Kyouiji couldn't tell if he was in the virtual or the real world. About two hundred meters away, Yuno Gasai found herself in front of a barbed wire fence, in an open field covered by grass and scattered with what looked like some kind of cactus. On a mesa in front of her, Yuno spotted the glint of a sniper scope and a human silhouette taking cover behind a rock. Yuno fired her MP5 submachine gun, sending several bullets over Kyouiji's head. Kyouiji turned towards the source of the enemy fire to see Yuno running to a fallen rock at the foot of the mesa. Kyouiji fired, but his shot missed, kicking up as small amount of sandy soil about two meters behind Yuno. Kyouiji cursed in Japanese and pulled back the bolt of his rifle. Yuno has stopped behind the boulder at the foot of the mesa, and had gotten up, preparing to fire. Kyouiji placed the crosshairs over Yuno Gasai's head and pulled the trigger, the bullet blowing the back of Yuno's head away in a bloody mess. Suddenly, Kyouiji heard a burst of automatic weapons fire come from behind. Kyouiji ran several feet away, avoiding the hail of bullets by dumb luck, and making it behind another rock, which offered cover from his attacker's fire. Kyouiji cautiously got up from cover, Type 54 pistol in hand, and fired at his attacker, a green-haired girl about twenty meters away. On of the tree shots hit Shion Sonozaki in the shoulder, but she did not notice in her psychotic rage, determined to kill the person she believed was responsible for Satoshi's disappearance... even if she didn't know where she was or why either of them were there in the first place. Having expended her AK magazine, Shion drew her Tokarev and fired at Kyouiji, firing through a gap in a Y-shaped tree trunk. The two combatant's weapons ran out of ammunition at the same time. Rather than reload, Shion decided to draw her katana and charge at Kyouiji. Kyouiji tried to reload, but in his haste, he fumbled the magazine as Shion was only ten feet away. Kyouiji quickly drew his estoc, just in time to block a slash from Shion's katana. Shion tried to thrust with her katana, but Kyouiji swung his estoc to the side, the blunt force of the impact knocking Shion's katana out of her hand. Shion tried to get out her hunting knife, but Kyouiji was too fast for her, impaling her on the needle-like blade of the estoc. Kyouiji pulled the blood-stained blade out of Shion's chest. Shion fell too her knees, then face down on the ground, dead. WINNER: Shinkawa Kyouiji SECOND PLACE: Shion Sonozaki THIRD PLACE: Yuno Gasai Expert's Opinion Kyouiji took first place as, though he had no real combat experience, VR technology of his time period is stated as being realistic enough to make handing a gun in game feel almost exactly like handling one in real life (at least in terms of mechanism, recoil, weight, and to a degree, ballistics etc). That, as well as his higher intelligence and better long range firepower, along with a randomly chosen map that favored Kyouiji's weapons, was enough to give him the victory. Shion had the next-best long range weapon, allowing her to outfight the close range-oriented Yuno. That said, this might have gone differently in a different location. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage